The Emperor's soldier
by ICTOAN
Summary: "You can fight with us, or you can fight against us." The Emperors simple view allowed for no neutrality, and now second class soldier Gohan, formerly of Earth, must help to conquer Planet Kuss. A planet that spurned the offer of vassalization by the Emperor. It may be harder than he thought though... One-shot


Gohan walked quietly through the hallways of the twisting building. The archetecture was foreign to him, not designed by or for humanoids. The proportions were wrong, and left him feeling claustrophobic. Careful not to trigger any traps left behind during the evacuation. Wary for an ambush. This invasion hadn't been going well, but the Emperor had wanted this panet as a staging ground against the rebels. The fact that it was a neutral planet hadn't bothered him. "You can fight with us or you can fight against us. I don't care who you are or where you've come from as long as your allegiance is to me." His policy hadn't been popular with the majority at first. Many held firmly to the belief that the sayins were a superiour race and it was their place to subjegate the rest of the universe, that others should bow and bend to them. But as their empire grew across the universe and the power they held swelled all but the most dedicated fell sway to his thinking. Why waste good Sayin lives on grunt work when there were entire planets of meatshields to be had? It's why he was here, now. A human in a sayins war. He didn't remember the conquest of his planet, didn't remember his parents. Didn't rememeber anything before the training camps.  
The sound of crunching rock broke him from his preoccupation with the past. Spinning quickly he was only able to just dodge the armored fist that came from a hidden doorway. It crashed against the far wall leaving a sizable fracture. The alien hallways begin to quickly feel with the armored creatures. The invertabrates that had grown to dominance on this planet wouldn't have been an issue for him, if they hadn't also developed their aromored exoskeletons to deal with the universe at large. He ran back down the way he came as a dozen of the creatures pursued. The initial attacker was bipedal, mostly humanoid in it's suit. But it was the only one. The others were a mass of too many arms and too many legs. Spinning and twisting in unfamiliar ways. Gohan knew that if he tried to fight them in the crowded hallways they'd over power him. It amde him angry, that they could simply put something on and become as powerful as he was, second class soldier in the United Saiysn Empire. The power he had fought, bled, shed tears over. He could feel the rage begining to come on, the blood lust that he needed, craved now. That they could put this on and become a threat, to use a power unearned! It was unbelivable. He would make them pay for their conceit. Hu burst through the last doorway and was suddenly outside, the purple sky above him and the red planet below. He didn't stop moving, instead he lunged to his right as a barrage of energy exploded where he was standing. The Dozen who had been chasing him came barreling out of the building as well, their blasters all ready targeting him. He wasted no time, quick as lightning he was upon them, the rage taking him as it boiled out. He let out a wordless howl as he unslung his sword from his back. It flashed and darted cutting clean through the creature nearest him. It's many limbs scattering, it's grey flesh oozing out from the remnants. The remaining eleven didn't slow down. They met him head on. Trying desperatly to get ahold of him. His sword kept moving in front of him, cutting, deflecting, bludgeoning when it had to. The slugs kept at it though.  
A fist from one of the creatures broke through his guard and caught him on the mouth, knocking him back and causing him to lose his focus for a split second. he could taste blood. The slugs didn't waste the oppurtunity. They returned the attack, though only nine now remained to do so. Gohan couldn't dodge as blows began to rain down on him. He felt his ribs crack under the beating, his vision blurred as another blow landed on his skull. He flailed out in desperation, fingers catching on a crevice in the armor and pulling, pulling, pulling! It gave with a grinding screech and ripped away. The creture inside ripping with it. The slight break gave Gohan enough time to propel himself back and away from the eight slugs left. He righted himself and stared through his one good eye. The other had swollen shut. his arms still worked but it hurt to breath, and it hurt to stand. He must have fractured something in his right leg. But he'd worry about that later. Now there was still killing to be done. He let the rage boil in him, the lust, the need to see his broken enemies before him. He began to laugh out, harsh, with not even a hint of joy in it. The slugs shifted, but before the could charge Gohan came at them again. Sword picked from the ground where it was laying. He had cut down three in the moment that they had hesitated and was swinging for a fourth when before they finally reacted. The nice thing, thought Gohan, about these slugs is the more you kill, the easier it becomes to kill them. The down side of a hive mind. Shared networking. The remaing 5 were now noticably slower, unable to react as quickly and not nearly as tricky s they had been before. Gohan knew not to underestimate them still. Today he'd seen one of his squadmates rush just two. before he could get there to help they'd torn him in half. He stood looking, breathing, trying to catch his breath. They looked back, neither group ready to commit just yet.  
If it needs doing, then you need to do it. The words of Bardock, his instructor floated back to him. He set his shoulders and lunged in, sword held low to his side. Two of the five rolled to the side, their many limbs blur, nother dodged back leaving two in front to face him. He feinted low and to the right and then came in high when they rected. They'd expected that though and dodged, his blade cutting through nothing. The two that had rolled to the side came back and hit him hard in the side. He was knocked back and into a building, the debris bit in hard to his cheek, cutting him. He could feel rocks and metal digging into his side. He stood back up in time to see all five charging in a cordinated manner. I guess their not as stupid as I thought with five. He thought grimly to himself. He focuse his energy, putting what he could into his hands. Every ounce he had left. He knew the way this fight was going to was either end it now or die. He couldn't keep on it. He could feel his strength bleeding out of him. When they got within 5 meters he let his power loose, wide to hit them all. He pushed, and felt their resistence. He pushed harder, to the edge of all that he had. He felt them weaken, begin to break. First one went, and after that they fell in quick succession. He stood, panting, enegry gone and eyes burning with the after image of his attack. He sat back down, hard. A stretch of ground in front of him was decimated. Good. He thought.  
His eyes felt heavy, and his limbs were made of lead. he laid back, and began to fall asleep. I've done my part, he thought. Let the others do the rest. And blackness overcame him.

A/N So, this is a one shot for a story I've been cooking up for a bit. I'm working on the main story but I want to make sure that I have enough done that I'll want to finish it. But, I do want to share this world, so I thought I'd do a quick one off to introduce it and to gauge interest. So, what do you think? How did the action feel? Could you picture it in your minds eye or was it cluttered? I know Gohan seemed a little OOC but in the main story that will be addressed.

any ways, thanks for reading! 


End file.
